Point of no Return
by mrspotter24
Summary: Rated in case. Dosent fit with HBP. Hermione and Snape pairing. Summary on first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all. Well this is the first story i have posted on here. Unforttuanatley i dont own anythign you recognize. It all belongs to J.K Rowling, Andrew Lloyd Webber or_ Gaston Leroux

_Summary: _**Hermione is returning for her final year at Hogwarts. At the start of term announcements Dumbledore announces that the school will be putting a production of Phantom of the Opera. Hermione, as head girl had to take part. Will she be able to overcome her own demons and get past her own story to perfom the role as Christine with the phantom as profesor Sanpe, in front of her friends, family and others of the wizarding community? It wont be easy either, as their are lots of twists and turns along the way. **

_Please read adn review_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Jane Granger, Head Girl at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, entered the Great Hall for the start of term feast for her final year. Walking beside her were her three best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Hermione paused as they walked through the big wooden doors and said "It's good to be back". The other three nodded and they proceeded down the hall to there usual seats at the Gryffindor table.

After the sorting had finished Dumbledore stood to do his usual announcements. He announced that this years head boy and head girl were Hermione Granger and Sean Hedges a huffelpuff. When the announcements were normally finished every one was surprised to fine that Dumbledore had something else to say. After a pause he said "This year, we will change something. There will be a production of the muggle theatre show The Phantom of the Opera. Auditions will be held here this coming Saturday. It is not compulsory but we need as many people as possible to try out to fill the various roles. That is all." And with a wave of his hands the food appeared and a loud chatter erupted in the hall.

"Mione' you going to audition for this? I know that you love it, and I know you can sing. You sing very well" asked Ginny.

Ron spluttered his Pumpkin juice all over the table "You sing Mione'. You never told us that."

Hermione shot daggers at Ginny who just carried on smirking "I didn't tell anyone because I don't sing in front of anyone. Ginny just caught me one day. I am not auditioning and that is final."

Conversation shifted onto an easier topic. Dinner passed fairly quickly after that and soon Hermione and Sean were being escorted to there own private common room and dorms by Professor Dumbledore. Hermione wasn't really paying much attention, although she would never admit it. She was in a little world of her own where she would dream of playing Christine in her favourite shoe. She was brought back to her musings by a Dumbledore saying loudly "and as head boy and girl you must both audition, even is you are no good. You will still have a part. Goodnight." Hermione stared dumbly after Professor Dumbledore. "NO NO NO NO NO!!! I can't do this."

Hermione went to bed that night having nightmares of herself singing awfully and tripping of the stage.

When she awoke the next morning she went to see Professor Dumbledore to see if she could get out of it. His eyes twinkled over his glasses and said "Miss Granger, if we make an excuse for one, we must make and excuse for many" and with that dismissed her. The rest of the week flew by and on the Wednesday night Hermione decided that if she had to audition she would do it properly and spent the rest of the week practicing in the room of requirement.

As Saturday came around, Hermione walked nervously down to breakfast. The great Hall was filled with loud chatter as students talked animatedly about the upcoming auditions. Hermione managed to eat a dry piece of toast and have some water before deciding that if she had anything else she would be sick form the nerves. After breakfast, the students were pushed out the hall. Those wanting to audition had to stand on the Left side of the Entrance hall, those just watching on the right. To Hermione's surprise there were a great number of students auditioning.

As they re-entered the hall, they saw that all the house tables had been moved to the side, which is where the students sat. There was a table placed in the centre of the room with four chairs in which Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Vector and Professor Flitwick sat.

Many students sang, most of which were very good. No one was awful though there were one or two who couldn't sing in key for very long. Ron and Ginny both auditioned and were very good. They both got loud applause from the crown gathered. Finally it was Hermione's turn. She stepped up to the mark, took and deep breath and faced her professors.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. And what will you be singing for us?" Asked professor Flitwick in his small and squeaky voice.

"Erm… I am going to erm…. Sing… Whishing you were somehow here again." Gulped Hermione, nerves finally taking over.

The Professors looked at each other. No-one had been daring enough to sing this song yet. The music started to play and Hermione started to sing.

"_You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and father then my world was shattered"_

Hermione started of rather shakily. She didn't look at anyone but focused on a shadow looming in the corner. The shadow of one certain potions professor that Hermione liked. She thought about the time that he told her that the death eaters had got hold of her parents and killed her father leaving her mother and her sister for dead. With that thought, she sang from her heart for the father she loved and lost. She blew everyone away.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could... _

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental_

_Seem, for you, the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle..._

_Too many years fighting back tears..._

_Why can't the past just die? _

_Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye!"_

Hermione sang flawlessly in a soprano voice. A voice she hadn't used since she last saw her father. A voice it hurt to use. As she sang, she had tears streaming down her face. As the song came to its end she held the last note perfectly. As she finished she took another deep breath and looked at the teachers and students. They all sat their gaping at her, till finally there was aloud applause coming from the back of the hall. Everybody joined in whistling and clapping and cheering loudly. Hermione Visibly relaxed and walked over to Harry, Ginny and Ron. She was enveloped in a huge hug of Ginny, where she broke down into tears. Never before having grieved publicly for her father who died only a few months ago.

Professor Dumbledore stood smiling widely. "Thank you to all those who auditioned. Miss Granger I must say we were all wowed by your performance. If I could see you for a minute after I would be most grateful. You can now get back to your Saturdays. Need I remind you that Mr. Filch and Miss Norris will be out in force?" With a smirk professor Dumbledore dismissed the students that had gathered. Harry, Ron and Ginny hung back as they were still comforting a very distraught Hermione. After checking she was ok, they left to stand out on the front steps and wait for her. Composing herself, but not able to hide the puffy eyes and tear stains, walked over to where her teachers were gathered. Seeing her approach the teachers quieted. Professor Snape had come out of the shadows to gather as well.

"Miss Granger, if I may enquire, why did you hide a voice like that? Why did you asked to avoid the auditions? And dear girl, what has gotten you so upset?" asked a worried looking McGonagall.

Hermione smiled weakly for a moment then turned to her teachers. "To answer your questions professor, I tried to get out of the auditions because I was not sure how I would handle it. My current state being proof that it would be hard, but not as hard as I thought. The reason for it being hard and my hiding my voice is this. My father always said I had a wonderful voice. I used to sing at church. I used to sing just for him. He sang with me sometimes. We used to sing my little sister to sleep. I always used to get embarrassed when I sang though, like I was revealing a part of me that I didn't want to be seen. He helped me past that. When he was killed," Hermione paused as tears once again started to flow. Gathering courage she continued "When he was killed, I stopped singing. I never knew how much an impact his death had on me till I was asked to sing and I couldn't. I just opened my mouth but nothing came out. I stood there gaping like a fish. My old insecurities came back. I understood what I didn't want to be shown. I didn't want to be vulnerable. I didn't want the part of him that was in me to be seen. It was the only thing I had and now have of him. I didn't want to share it with anyone, not even my mum or my sister. I was selfish. My sister doesn't remember much about my father, just that he was able to make me sing. She used to cry when I wouldn't sing for her, when I wouldn't do all the things he helped me do. Phantom of the Opera is my favorite show and always will be. I love the lyrics, they are so powerful. It was his favorite to. He used to take me to see it in London. It may not make sense to you, but I just lost my passion for it. When you announced that it would be put on, I knew it was hard enough to watch. I used to dream that I would play Christine. When professor Dumbledore said I had to audition, I thought I would do it properly. I spent the last week up all night to get my courage back and to banish all the insecurities. I finally sang and it felt wonderful. I sang that song today for my daddy. I just wanted him to be proud."

Hermione stopped, realizing she had been rambling a bit and looked up to find that most of her teachers were crying. She smiled shyly and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry, child. If I had realized I would not have made you do this?" Replied Dumbledore.

"It's ok. I'm glad you made me. I realized a few things along the way. This had been good for me."

"Then, will you take us up on the offer of playing Christine Daae. You will be playing with Professor Snape here as the Phantom and I think we finally agreed on Ronald Weasley for Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny."

"I would be delighted, although I am surprised that Professor Snape sings." She smirked at her potions professor, her stomach doing summer salts from just being near him.

He Sneered "yes, Miss Granger. It appears we all have hidden talents." He stormed of out the great hall and back to the dungeons. Hermione bid her teachers goodbye and went to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the next chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, people awoke to find a new notice on every common room notice board. It read:

_The first practice will be held on Monday the 8__th__ or September at 8 o'clock sharp. Do not be late._

_**The Phantom of the Opera – **__Professor S. Snape_

_**Christine Daaé – **__Hermione Granger_

_**Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny **__– Ronald Weasley_

_**Carlotta Giudicelli – **__Pansy Parkinson_

_**Madame Giry – **__Professor M. McGonagall_

_**Meg Giry – **__Ginerva Weasley_

_**Monsieur Richard Firmin – **__Zachariah Smith_

_**Monsieur Gilles André – **__Harry Potter_

_**Ubaldo Piangi – **__Gregory Sanders_

_**Joseph Buquet – **__Mr. Filch_

_**Monsieur Reyer**__- Professor Flitwick_

_**Monsieur Lefèvre **__- Sean Hedges_

_Other supporting roles will be played by..._

Hermione's eyes drifted over the list casually. She knew she would be performing against Ron and Snape, but didn't know that Harry and Ginny would be place so highly. Currently Hermione was stood in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Harry and Ron's game of chess to finish so they could go on a walk. Well her and Ron could anyway. Things had changed between them over the summer and they were finally going out, much to Ginny's delight.

Eventually, the four of them left the common room and walked down to the Entrance hall. When they got there Hermione and Ron left Ginny and Harry who walked off towards Hagrid's. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her down towards the lake. They sat beneath a tree on a far side of the lake away from prying eyes. Ron sat with his back up against the tree trunk and Hermione cuddled up to him with his arm draped round her shoulder. They would often come and sit here when they came to stay during the summer. It was there special place. They would just sit and talk or Hermione would read a book while Ron would sleep or read a new quidditch magazine or something. Today however Ron had asked Hermione to help him with his lines and the songs.

They sat there for nearly three hours practicing, when Hermione thought it would be best if they stop for a bit. Hermione cuddled back up to Ron and he kissed the top of her head. She looked up and smiled at him. She hadn't felt this contented in a long time. Ron saw that her face was bright and smiled. He could make her this happy. He lent down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. She responded to his kiss and pushed her mouth harder against his. His tongue moved across her lips asking for entrance. She complied and their tongues mingled and fought a battle of their own. Ron had never felt like this before, when he had kissed someone. Lavenders kisses had been sloppy and over powering. This was gentle and loving. Hermione shifted her body and allowed her arms to go around Ron's neck. Ron lent forward and moved himself. Ron was now lying on top of Hermione as she lay on the grass besides the lake. He pulled away reluctantly from the kiss and looked at her. She was smiling in away he hadn't seen her smile in months. He kissed her again, but this time allowing his hands to wonder over her body. Before anything else could happen though, Hermione pulled away. Ron shifted himself so that he lay next to her.

"I think we should go inside Ron. It's getting late and Dinner will be ready soon."

Ron nodded then replied "That's a good idea. Harry and Ginny will be wondering where we are." Ron stood up and helped Hermione up and they walked back up to the castle together hand in hand.

When they arrived in the great hall, Harry and Ginny were already sat there. They walked down the hall towards there seats and sat down. Ron and Harry started talking about quidditch. Hermione tuned out at that point, she had had a really good day with Ron. She had been really happy. But all that time something was eating away at the back of her mind, but she was unsure of what. She mentally shook her head away from those thoughts and looked around the hall. Nothing eventful was happening at the house tables; apart form Pansy leaning all over Draco again. Then she looked at the staff table. Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were in deep conversation together. Madame Hooch, Professor Lupin, and Professor Sprout were laughing about a joke Madame Hooch had just cracked. Then her eyes moved to the end of the table. There sat Professor Snape. He wasn't talking to anyone, or glaring at any one which surprised Hermione. He looked up and caught her staring at him. She blushed as their eyes met then looked away and returned to eating her cottage pie.

After dinner was over, Hermione decided that she would leave and go and practice in the room of requirement. She still wasn't confident when singing in front of people and didn't want to end up breaking down in front of people at practice. She bid goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny and made her own way up to the fifth floor.

She paced along the corridor three times thinking 'I need a room where I can sing. It needs to be comfy and practical. A place where I can practice and sort through my fears." She carried on this trail of thought until a door appeared in front of her in the corridor. She opened it and walked in. She walked into a spacious room with pale purple paint, a large roaring fire, plenty of space and a rather comfy looking sofa. In the corner there was a little kitchen that held glasses and bottles of water. There was a script lay on a small coffee table and music for the production was playing from a muggle CD player in the corner. She walked over to the sofa and noticed something she hadn't before. There was a small teddy and a magical picture of her and her father on it. Seeing the picture and teddy she smiled. The teddy was one he had brought her when she was younger. She picked it up and hugged it to her tight. In the photo, her father was picking her up and swirling her around laughing with her. It was taken at her cousins wedding in her third year.

Sighing, she picked up the script and walked over to the CD player and changed the track. 'Tonight, I think I will practice Angel of Music. This is the piece I will sing with Ginny.' The music came on and the voices of a Phantom and of Meg were sung then it came to Hermione's part. There was no voice just the music. She sang her parts effortlessly and perfectly. As the song came to an end Hermione sighed and sank back onto the sofa. She looked at the picture of her father and her together and said 'Why can't I sing without you. Why are you the only person I can sing for? Why do I have to imagine you standing there for me to sing, yet still break down into tears.' Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp knock at the door. How could anybody find this place if it is where I am? Without thinking more on it, she opened the door to find Professor Snape standing there. She was shocked that he was there but he interrupted her from her thoughts again by saying "Miss Granger, you are needed in the Headmasters office immediately. It is your mother and sis-" He did not have to say anymore, Hermione ran as fast as she could down the hall ways till she reached the headmasters office. Then barged in the door without knocking. AS she entered the office she was out of breath and panting heavily.

"Headmaster, you wanted to se me?" Hermione panted

"Ah yes Miss Granger I did. I have something to tell you." His voice sounded steady and his twinkle had gone from his eyes. Hermione felt her self start to go dizzy, probably from lack of oxygen.

"Headmaster, I don't mean to be rude. But Professor Snape said it was my mother and sister. Are they ok? They aren't hurt are they?" Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her. She stopped and moved and sat into a comfy empty seat.

"Now Miss Granger, after this I am sure you will have many more questions but let me assures you, both your mother and sister are ok. Your mother is still in hospital and will be for some time, but your sister has been released as she is healthy again. There is no one else to look after her, apart from you, so she has been brought here where she will live with you until your mother can take care of her. I know this will place added pressure on you, but Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey have offered their help, they have already made quite a bond with Vicki. The other teachers are aware of this knew change and if no one is available to look after her when needed during lessons, she will be able to attend them with you apart from some potions lessons, which for obvious reasons will be dangerous. You will still get your free lessons, although in some you will have to look after your sister. She is already showing signs of magic, so we will have to keep an eye on her. I have added an extra room onto the Heads common room and there is a new portrait that will allow you access to the Gryffindor common room so it is easier for you to see you friends with Vicki. During your rehearsals for the production, your sister will have to attend. I know this may cause further problems with your singing, which is marvellous by the way, but I think it will help you come to terms with some things. There will be toys brought in, both magical and muggle for her to play with, and her clothes have already been brought. Is there anything you wish to ask, or need my assistance with?" finished Dumbledore.

"No headmaster. I don't think there is anything. This will be very hard for me to do, but I am close to my sister and won't let her down. Is it alright if I go and see her now?" asked Hermione

"Yes, Miss Granger. I will escort you there my self." With that Dumbledore stood and walked out of his office with Hermione following.

"She is in the Infirmary with Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall now. I must say, she is full of life." Chuckled Dumbledore.

"She is that sir. She reminds me so much of my father in so many ways. Would it be ok if on some nights I am allowed Ginny or someone to stay with me if I need to do some work or something?" asked Hermione.

"As long as it does not interfere with her studies, and it is not Mr Potter, Mr Weasley or any boy staying Miss Granger, than it would be acceptable for someone to stay." Replied Dumbledore. His eyes twinkling again. Not long after this they arrived at the door to the infirmary. Hermione stopped to collect herself before entering and heard the unmistakable sound of her sisters laughing. A sound she hadn't heard in many months. She pushed the door open and the sound became louder. Looking around, she saw the normally stern Professor McGonagall smiling and Madame Pomfrey laughing at the antics of her sister. She was prancing up and down the ward, messing around and doing a ridiculous strut. One that seemed to mimic that of Pansy Parkinson. Hermione giggled catching her sister's attention. Her face lit up even more as she saw her older sister. She ran at her older sister with her arms wide open.

"Mione', Mione' Mione'. You hear. Mummy said I was to see you. Vicki missed you." Said a three year old Vicki while hugging her sister's legs. Hermione bent down to pick her little sister up.

"Hi Vicki. I missed you too. I missed you so so much. Have you been good for the healers then? You haven't been naughty?" asked Hermione while looking at her sisters smiling face.

"Me been good. Me been good because daddy said I to be good when bad men came for my Mione'." Said her sister causing Hermione to cry.

"Oh Vicki. You are such a good girl. Can I have a love please? Mione' has missed your Loves?" Hermione asked through her tears.

Her sister gave Hermione a big hug and kiss. They had been totally oblivious to Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey stood there. When Vicki asked to be put down, Hermione did so then looked at her teachers who she had forgotten about. Smiling apologetically at them she said "I'm sorry about that. I always miss my sister when I am here. I never actually realised though that she understood so much about what happened." Sighed Hermione

"That is ok Hermione. She seems to be very bright just like you. Can I ask how old she is? I remember you telling me that your mother had had her, but I cannot remember when." Asked professor McGonagall.

"That's ok Professor. She is almost three. She does seem very bright. I only see her when we have holidays so it was a surprise when I went home one time and she ran up to me shouting Mione'. She can't say my full name so I let her call me that."

"Dear, there is no need to call me Professor McGonagall when we are alone, call me Minerva. We will be spending so much time together it will become annoying to say the least and to informal. However, to follow the rules, it must return to formal while in class."

"Thank you Prof- Minerva. It will take a while to get used to but thank you. Is there anything else I must do now or is it ok if I take Vicki? I just want to take her to see Harry, Ron and Ginny before we go to bed. She liked it when they used to come and stay. Especially Ron for some reason, although I can not fathom why." Said Hermione

Minerva laughed "That is ok dear. You may take her. Her room is all ready. I will come by around 9 o'clock to sort out who will be looking after her when. See you later dear. Goodbye Vicki."

"Bye Bye"

Hermione took Vicki by the hand and turned to leave. She pause "Thank you Professors. Say thank you Vicki."

"Thank you."

With that they walked out of the infirmary, leaving behind 3 members of staff, amazed at the abilities of the young woman who had just left them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As they were walking down the stairs from the infirmary Hermione said to Vicki "we are going to see Harry, Ron and Ginny. Do you remember them Vicki. My friends?"

"Ron, Ron, Ron. Yeh I member them. Will Ron tell me how to play widditch again?"

"It's Quidditch Vicki. He might another day but no tonight. We won't be long. It is already 8 o'clock. You should be in bed by now and I have classes tomorrow. Ginny might come and stay with us sometimes if that is all right? We will also have to share a small flat type of thing with another of my friends. He is called Sean, but we won't see him much. Is that ok?"

"Yeh. I like Ginny. She gives me chocolate." replied Vicki "Mione' will you carry me. I tired."

Hermione bent down and picked her little sister up. Not having to slow down so Vick could keep up, they got to the Gryffindor Common Room faster than Hermione thought. Being head girl, Hermione didn't have to have the password to any of the common rooms. She just used a universal one that all the paintings new was that of the head girl and boy. The portrait opened and Vicki squealed with excitement. This was all knew to her and a lot would have top be explained, but she wouldn't understand most of it. Hermione climbed through the portrait hole, holding on to Vicki extra tight. There weren't many people in the common room, but those who were looked up and gave Hermione curious looks. She couldn't see Harry, Ron or Ginny there. She decided that they must be in the boy's dorms. She made her way towards the boy's staircase and up to Harry and Ron's dorm. She knocked on the door and heard Ron to come in. She entered to find Ron sat on his bed reading, while Harry and Ginny were playing chess on Harry's. They all looked up as she entered surprised looks on their faces. Vicki clapped her hands and squirmed in Hermione's arms till she was put down on the floor. She went over to Ron's bed and with some effort managed to pull her self up onto it, then crawled into Ron's lap and gave him a big hug.

Finally registering who it was Ron said "Vicki. What are you doing here? Hermione why is your little sister here? What's going on? Has something happened?" Ron looked increasingly anxious till Hermione answered.

"Nothing is wrong. St Mungo's released her and the only place for her to come was here. So she is living with me. It is a lot to explain and Dumbledore will probably explain everything better so ask him. But I have to look after her till mum is better. You guys are kind of suppost to help out a bit."

Harry, Ginny and Ron just nodded and Vicki went to give Harry and Ginny a hug each then returned to Ron's lap, where she fell asleep, while the others were talking. Looking at the clock, Hermione saw that it was quarter to nine. "I have to go guys. She was suppost to be in bed ages ago. And McGonagall is coming to see me about care while I'm in classes. You are welcome to come for a while if you want. There is a new portrait which means that we can move between common rooms without having to leave them. It's the one next to the fire." Hermione picked Vicki up and cradled her in her arms, bent down and gave Ron a kiss, said bye to Harry, then said to Ginny "Gin, can I have a word with you please. I just need to ask you something." Hermione nodded towards the door and left. She presumed Ginny had followed as she heard footsteps behind her. They walked down the stairs and across the common room to the new portrait. Hermione said the pass word which she told Ginny to remember and walked into the heads common rooms.

As they entered, Sean looked up to see them both entering. He saw Vicki asleep, stood up and walked over to them. "So this is Vicki then. I was told to expect you. Don't worry. Dumbledore explained everything to me. I will leave you to put her to bed. Night" Sean walked back across the common room to his room.

"I don't like him Hermione. I never have. Does he not seem too nice to you?"

Hermione laughed. "He is just really nice. He can be mean though. I think he just wants us to get along. Anyway can I just go put Vicki to bed? My arms are starting to ache." Ginny nodded and Hermione walked into the new room, gently removed her sisters clothes, changed her nappy, with great difficulty while she was asleep and put her in pyjamas then put her in bed.

A few moments later Hermione reappeared in the common room. It was five to nine and McGonagall would be there in a few minutes.

"I haven't got long to talk before McGonagall gets here, but I need to ask you a favour. Would it be possible for you to stay here some nights? Just if I need a break or have work to do or something. Dumbledore said it was ok if you didn't mind and it wasn't a guy. Is that ok/ if I am asking too much then just tell me." Asked Hermione

"Mione' that's fine. Don't worry. I will come stay whenever you need e, to. Even if it is so you can have some time alone with Ron. I don't mind."

Hermione sighed then a sharp knock came at the portrait hole. Hermione went and answered it, letting McGonagall enter. Offering a seat on the sofa that Hermione had just vacated, McGonagall sat down. Ginny said good bye to them both then returned to her own common room so that the Head girl and her head of house could talk.

"Minerva would you like a cup of tea or coffee? I think we may also have some butter beer of Pumpkin juice if you would like some?"

"That would be very nice Hermione. Could I please have a cup of tea with milk?"

Hermione went to make the tea on the small kitchen that was located at the back of the common room. She returned with two large mug's of tea for them both.

"Well down to the subject at matter I think, so that you can get some sleep. Well, to start, your role as head girl has been affected by your sister coming to join us. So as a result, a deputy has been assigned. She won't have the same privileges, but will take over three nights of your rounds and will be assigned extra house ppoints. She will also have some say at any event you organise, but apart form that, she will be another student."

"Who, may I ask, is this new Deputy?"

"I have been asked to ask Miss Weasley if she will take the position. Albus thought it would stop any conflict between the two. Is this ok?"

Hermione nodded and Minerva continued "As far as care for your sister goes, Madame Pomfrey will look after her in the Infirmary on Monday, Wednesday, Friday days and Sunday mornings, unless she has any cases that would be inappropriate for your sister to see or be near. I will look after her on Tuesday afternoons, Thursday afternoons and on Saturday days when needed. Professor Lupin has offered to look after her when he isn't teaching on Tuesday mornings, unless it is the full moon, when Albus says he will look after her. Leaving just Thursday Mornings for her to attend lessons with you and Saturday and Sunday for you to spend time with her. When we have whole cast practices, she will be able to attend them. But if it just a rehearsal between you and Ron or you and Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick has asked that she not be brought along. This is due to the amount of intense work needed to get the production ready. If you need any extra time alone and none of you friends are available just ask and someone will look after her. There has been a spare room created in both my chambers and the infirmary in case it is needed. She is aloud to eat with you and your friends in the great hall if you want. Otherwise food can be arranged to be brought up. Is this all ok for you?"

Hermione was stunned. She didn't know that her teachers would do this for her. She smiled kindly at her professor and nodded yes. They spent the next hour and a half talking about anything and everything, as if they were best friends and had been for years. This was the start of a friendship Hermione didn't know she would be relying upon in only a couple of month's time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Later the next day, Hermione was running down the stairs carrying Vicki in her arms. They were running late. Very late. Hermione hadn't realised the time and got caught up in a potions essay she had to write. They arrived ten minutes later than everyone else; crashing through the doors causing Professor Flitwick to fall of the chair he was stood on. Hermione stopped. All eyes were on her. Professor McGonagall stood up and came over to her. She whispered quietly "Are you all right dear? I saw you were not here what happened?"

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught up. I didn't realise the time."

"That's ok dear. Come and sit down. Ill take Vicki from your arms. She looks ready to fall asleep."

Hermione passed Vicki over to her head of house and followed her and sat down. Professor Flitwick regained his stance, and carried on.

"As I was saying. We will all meet once a week in here at 7.30. That will be on a Tuesday. On a Monday I will meet with the Masquerade dancers. On a Wednesday I will meet with Raoul and Christine. On a Thursday I will meet with Carlotta and any others I want to see. On a Friday I will meet with Christine and the Phantom. All of you must make your own arrangements to meet up and practice with each other. We have until the 15th of December to get this ready. I will not tolerate laziness. I will meet with people upon request. Here are your scripts for those who don't have them. Your parts are highlighted. If there are any questions please come and see me. You may go. Be here on time for your rehearsals." Everyone started to move and then Professor Flitwick said again "please can I see Hermione Granger and Professor Snape."

Hermione glanced at McGonagall who nodded to her. She walked up to Professor Flitwick. "Miss Granger, Professor you to will practice for half an hour tonight on point of no return. This song involves lots of emotion and passion. It will take a lot of hard work but I think in the end you to will be able to pull it off. So if you please get your scripts and once I have conjured it, use the set. You said you were familiar with the show Miss Granger. Just do it like they do there. I will give you five minutes to prepare."

Hermione walked over to Professor McGonagall who was talking with a very tired Vicki. "I have to stay and practice. Vicki will sit quietly for a while if you want to leave her. I'm sure Professor Flitwick wont mind for tonight."

"I am sure he won't. I am afraid I do have to leave as I have a meeting to attend. I will see you tomorrow Hermione. Goodnight Vicki."

Professor McGonagall stood and left. Hermione sighed and made her way back over to the set that had been conjured up.

"Professor Flitwick, I'm sorry but Professor McGonagall had to leave and I have no one else available to look after Vicki. Is it ok if she stays for just tonight? She won't be any trouble."

"Alright Miss Granger. She can stay. I suppose it was short notice."

"Vicki, will you sit here and be good for me. There are some toys in my bag for you to play with. Please can you do this for me?"

"Mione' going to sing? Mione' sing for Vicki." Asked her sister looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Mione' is going to sing. I am going to sing for daddy. Would you like that?"

Vicki nodded and went to get some toys. Standing up again, Hermione went and took her position as the music started.

Snape sang his lines a she moved towards Hermione.

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now_

_Has been silent_

_Silent_

_I have brought you_

_That our passions that may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Drop all defenses_

_Completely succumb to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided_

_Decided_

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end_

_Past a thought of "if" or "when"_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging fires shall flood the soul_

_What rich desire unlocks its door_

_What sweet seduction lies before us_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets_

_Will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return_

Snape know had his arms rapped around Hermione's waist. He was pulling her closer to him. She moved her head like instructed and he moved his hands to her shoulder to move up and down her arms. She then began to sing:

_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears_

_Into silence_

_Silence_

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent_

_Now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided_

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion-play has now at last begun._

Snape let go of Hermione. And they walked up the staircase to the bridge on either side reaching in the middle. Snape pulled Hermione to him again and his hands wandered over her body again. His touch was sending her crazy. What ever emotions flicked across her face were not faked they were real. It was wrong to feel like this but she did. Ron didn't make her feel like this and he should.

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_

_When will the flames of lust consume us_

Hermione turned to face Snape and lent closer to him. He pulled her closer as it hands wandered over her back and hips again. He pulled her closer as he kissed her neck. She was so close to him she could feel every contour of his body and the large bulge coming form his trousers. This surprised Hermione. She almost squeaked but realized she couldn't. They both snag together:

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

Snape locked eyes with Hermione. He looked into her eyes and saw the passion and emotion there. He shouldn't have felt like this but was pleased with her reaction. He thought he would get some sort of reaction when she discovered his. He shouldn't think on this, but maybe there is hope for the man who isn't supposed to feel anything. He then sang genteelly to her:

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you'll want me_

_With you here_

_Beside you_

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too_

_Christine that's all I ask of…_

They both stopped and gazed at each other, breathing raggedly. They were pulled from there thoughts by Professor Flitwick's clapping and cheers. Hermione steeped away from Snape suddenly. Realising what had happened. She climbed back down from the bridge and towards Vicki. She sat down next to her sister and hugged her tightly. At least she hadn't broken down this time.

"Marvellous Miss Granger. Such passion and emotion and only on the first try. I believe we chose correctly. Wonderful, Wonderful. Can we please try another song now? I am not sure which, ahh yes, I think we shall run through Phantom of The Opera, lets see how this goes."

"Of course Professor. Would I please just be able to put Vicki to sleep? She should be in bed, but if I can just let her sleep in the corner, I'll conjure a bed or something."

"Very well Miss Granger. You have ten minutes."

Hermione conjured a bed for her sister then put her in it. She was already in her pyjamas. Hermione changed her before to save time after. "Good night Vicki. I will see you in the morning." Hermione kissed her sister and started to walk away. She was stopped by her sister's tired voice.

"Mione' will you sing to me. You not sang to me. Please sing." Hermione sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be bale to argue with her sister.

"Ok. What would you like me to sing? Over the Rainbow? Or Lullaby that mummy sings."

"Wainbow, Wainbow."

"Ok." Hermione took a deep breath and remembering the words started to sing gently.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_In the land that I heard of once, once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_If happy little blue birds fly above the rainbow_

_Why oh why can't I?"_

Hermione sang the song through. At the end Vicki was asleep. She couldn't stop the tears that had started to fall during the sing. She felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Professor Snape looking down on her.

She wiped her eyes frantically "I'm sorry Professor. That song always gets me. She would carry on."

"That is quite all right. Contrary to popular opinion, I do have feelings I just don't show them often. Are you sure you will be alright to carry on. And please call me Severus."

Hermione was in shock. Snape, well he cared. And he said to call him Severus. What is the world coming to. Hermione nodded and stood "Ok, Severus. Let's continue shall we." She put a smile on her face and returned to the set.

After a couple of performances of Phantom of the Opera, Professor Flitwick dismissed them for the night, releasing it was close to eleven o'clock. Hermione started to collect the toys her sister had left out. She put them all in her bag and put that over her shoulder. Moving over to her young sister she tried to lift her comfortably without waking. Seeing her struggle, Professor Snape walked over "Here Miss Granger. Allow me." He picked Vicki up with in effort at all and walked slowly next to Hermione to her rooms.

When they arrived at the Head's common room she opened it allowing Professor Snape to enter. "Her room is the second on the left. I will be in a minute." Hermione pointed in the general direction of the room. She put the bag of toys down near the sofa and followed. Snape laid her sister on the bed and moved away. Hermione pulled the covers over her, and kissed her forehead goodnight. Leaving a lamp on they exited the room closing the door. "Thank you professor. I dont think I could have carried her myself without waking her."

"That is ok Miss Granger. And I told you please call me Severus. We will be spending a lot if time together and it will become tedious."

"Ok. As long as you call me Hermione then. "

"Agreed."

They stood there in an awkward silence. 

"Sorry. I have been so rude. Would you like a drink Severus? I am sure we would have something to fit your taste."

"That would be very nice Hermione." They both walked into the kitchen it yet another awkward silence. After being told what they had, Snape agreed to a cup of tea. Hermione made two mugs of tea and they returned to the sitting room. They both sat on the sofa that seemed to be rather small. After a few awkward comments about different things Severus stood to leave. "Well Hermione. I should go because we both have classes in the morning and it is very late. Goodnight."

"Yes well Good night Professor."

They both stood looking at each other. Hermione thought about the reactions they had to each other before and made a rash decision. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed Snape. She was about to pull away, when she felt his arms go around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her arms snaked up around his neck. They were lost in each other embrace deepening the kiss for what seemed like days but in reality was only minutes. They pulled away and gasped for air. He smiled. Severus Snape actually smiled at Hermione. Her heart swelled at the sight she saw on his face and in his eyes. She moved closer to him and adjusted her weight on her legs. As she did she felt the bulge present again. She chewed unconsciously on her bottom lip and looked at him. When she did that it sent Snape crazy just like his touch did to her. He captured her lips again and explored her mouth with his tongue. He picked her up, after all she was small and light and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Knowing what would probably happen if he didn't stop, Snape pulled away and looked at Hermione. She looked at him and whispered "don't stop, please don't stop." Severus obliged and carried her over to the room next to Vicki's which he presumed was hers'.

He walked over to the bed and laid her softly on it. He bent over her and kissed her again. She pulled him on top of her, her hands working on the buttons of his robes. She pulled his robe off and started to work on his shirt buttons and pulled that of to. His hands were working overtime on her body too. Moving over her perfect curves. His hands wandered to the bottom of her shirt which he pulled over her head. He then kissed all the exposed area of her skin. His hands moved to the hem of her skirt, then underneath. She moaned in delight as his hands and lips moved over her. He stopped and removed his trousers and she moved her skirt. Before he moved back on top of her, he gazed admiringly over her body. This caused Hermione to blush. Noticing this he kissed her again. Their undergarments were removed and their wicked ways were had. Hermione fell asleep that night, in the arms of the man she had dreamt about since 3rd year. What she did not know however was that at that very moment something dreadful happened that would change her life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Hermione woke to a sharp knock at the door. She was a light sleeper and had luckily heard it before the intruder came in. She got up quickly and grabbed her dressing gown. "I will be out soon. Just give me a minute." Hermione went on to the bed. "Shite" she muttered to herself. "Severus, Severus wake up." He groaned "what." "Severus, Minerva is outside. She was knocking on the door. Severus listen. Minerva is outside." That certainly got his attention. "Shit" was all he said. "Stay in here and I will come and let you know when she has gone. Get dressed and don't make a sound."

Hermione exited her room, being careful to make sure no one could see in and that she was covered herself as she had no pajamas on. She saw a very worried looking Professor McGonagall sat on the sofa. Hearing her come in She stood.

"Hermione. I'm sorry to wake you, but the headmaster whishes to see you. I'm afraid it is your mother. Dear child, how to put this. You mother developed a complication. The healers don't know what to do. They don't think she will survive the day. I'm so sorry."

Hermione felt numb. Did she just hear right. Was her mum going to die? She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Can I see her?" It wasn't really a question that needed to be answered because what ever happened Hermione would see her mum again. "Yes, child. Professor Dumbledore says you can take Vicki as long as you are accompanied. Professor Lupin has offered to take you as he would be looking after Vicki today."

Hermione nodded. "I will be twenty minutes. I just have to have a wash n get dressed then I will get Vicki. How do I explain it to her? She's only two for god's sake. She's only two and has lost both parents."

"Hermione, just go get yourself ready. I will wake and dress Vicki."

With that Hermione turned and entered her room. Severus was stood there with his arms open. She ran into them and cried. "Shhh, it will be ok. I'm here for you. Don't worry. Calm down." After a few moments Hermione had composed herself and went to have a wash. Severus sat on the edge of the large bed. This would hurt Hermione so much. She now has to look after her two year old sister at the age of 17. There was a war and everything. How would she cope 'She will have you Severus? If she will let you, you will look after her and her sister.' Severus sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. Hermione repapered form the bathroom dressed in jean and t-shirt.

"I must go back out before Minerva comes in. I will come and see you when I get back. I want to practice tonight. I want to make sure that I never stop again. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes Hermione. We will do that when you get back. Bring Vicki with you if you would like. I am sure we can look after her as well. Judging by the time it is now, she will sleep most of the time." Severus kissed her goodbye and she turned and left as tear came down her face.

Vicki was ready and waiting for her sleepily with Minerva when she reemerged from her room. Hermione picked up her sister and carried her all the way to the Headmasters office where they met Lupin. Minerva gave both Hermione and Vicki a hug and turned and left. Wordlessly the three entered the head masters office. He nodded at them and pointed towards the fire. With a small smile, Hermione flooed with Vicki to St Mungo's. Lupin silently escorted them to there mothers room. They approached the door and Hermione stopped. "Remus, would it be ok if you stayed out here with Vicki. I don't want her to go in till I see the state mum is in. I don't want it to be very traumatic."

"I'll wait in that room there for you." Remus pointed to the family room down the hall. Hermione nodded and silently entered the room.

She walked over to the bed and took her mum's hand. She felt her mother squeeze it and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at he daughter "They told you then." Hermione nodded and started to cry. "Shhh, don't cry baby. I'm alright. I know you aren't going to like this but I am not afraid of dying. Watching your father day changed us all. I am going to be with him again. I'll still be with you, no matter what. Just like you father is."

"Mum, I don't want you to go. I need you. Vicki needs you. I want you to come and watch me sing. I'm singing again mum. I'm playing Christine in Phantom of the Opera at school. Mum, I can actually perform. It is on at Christmas. I want you to be there. I need you to be there to give me strength." Hermione cried.

"I will be there, just not in person. So will your father. Do you remember when you were little? You must have been about 5 or 6. And nana died. You were so upset, but then you changed. You said you felt like she was still there. You believed it then so believe it now. I will never leave you. I will always be with you." Hermione nodded understanding her mum's point. "Where is Vicki? Did you bring her with you? I wish to see her again?"

"She is outside. I will go and get her. Is it all right if Lupin comes in? I have to have someone escort me." Her mother nodded and Hermione went to get he little sister. When the door opened and Vicki saw her mum she cried "MUMMY!" she rushed over to her mum's be and with some help from Lupin sat on her mothers knee. "How is my little princess. Are you being good for you big sister?"

Vicki nodded. "I am good. Mum my, mione' sing for me. She sings Wainbow song for me. She sing mummy." Hermione smiled while her mother laughed. "Yes, she told me she did."

They sat talking amongst themselves for another half an hour before Mrs. Granger started to become breathless. Lupin got a healer and after some tests he shook his head and left. Hermione knew what that meant. Hermione was roused from her thoughts, by her little sister. "Mione'. Will you sing for mummy and me? Please." Hermione looked at her mum and nodded. "What would you like me to sing mum. Pick a song this last time."

Her mum thought for a second. Then smiled. "Will you sing for me True colours. I love you singing that. One last time, make me a very happy mother." Hermione nodded willing to do anything to help her mum. Hermione conjured a CD player and a CD of the Phil Collins version. The music started and she sang.

_You with the sad eyes _

_Don't be discouraged _

_Though I realize _

_It's hard to take courage _

_In a world, full of people _

_You can lose sight of it _

_And the darkness, inside you makes you feel so small _

_But I see your true colours shining through _

_I see your true colors, that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid, to let them show _

_Your true colours, true colours _

_Beautiful, ooh like a rainbow _

_Show me your smile and _

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember when _

_I last saw you laughing _

_If this world makes you crazy _

_And you've taken all you can bear _

_Just call me up, because you know I'll be there _

_And I see your true colours, shining through (shine) _

_I see your true colors, and that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid, to let them show (Just show your) _

_True colors, true colours _

_Are beautiful, ooh like a rainbow _

_Such sad eyes _

_Take courage now, realize _

_When this world makes you crazy _

_And you've taken all you can bear _

_Just call me up, because you know I'll be there _

Half way through the song she moved and sat on the bed with her sister. She pulled Vicki into her lap and took her mum's hand. Her mother mouthed to her "I Love you. I will always be there. Never forget it. Take care of princess for me. "

_And I see your true colours, shining through _

_I see your true colours, that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid, to let them show (Just show your) _

_True colours, true colours, true colours are shining through _

_I see your true colours, that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid, to let them show _

_Your true colours, true colours, true colours _

_Are beautiful, beautiful, like a rainbow _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Show me your colours, show me your colours _

_Show me your rainbow_

_Show me your colours_

_Show me your rainbow (that's why I love you) _

_Show me your colours_

_Show me your rainbow (that's why I love you) _

_Show me your colours_

_Show me your rainbow_

She sang her heart out as her mothers hand went limp in the last few moments of the song. Hermione started to cry. She checked her pulse and when she couldn't fins one she shook her head at Lupin and picked her sister up of the bed, kissed her mother fore head and left the room crying. Lupin flowed and told the healer. "Professor Dumbledore will be here momentarily to sort out any arrangements that need to be made." The healer nodded and Lupin flooed back to Hogwarts with Hermione and Vicki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next few days all passed in a blur for Hermione. She attended very few lessons and avoided her friends as much as possible. Especially Ron. It hit her when she returned from the hospital that she was going out with him and had slept with Snape. This made her cry harder and feel more guilt. Vicki had been moved in with Professor McGonagall as Hermione couldn't look after her in the state she was in.

All Hermione did was sleep and cry. If Severus visited she would practice with him, but her heart was never truly init. She had lost a lot of weight form not eating. Every one was becoming increasingly worried. Exactly a week later, a funeral was held for Mrs. Granger. It was only small, with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Vicki, a few professors and her mother's friends attending. It was a muggle service with a cremation at the end. Her dad's ashes were still in the urn at their family home. After speaking to Severus she had decided to scatter both parents' ashes at Hogwarts. Then she could always be close to them and know where they are. Dumbledore had made a memorial plaque for a tree under which they would be scattered.

After the funeral, Hermione started to become normal again. She would hang with her friends more and while she still wasn't eating much, she was eating something. She sang with more passion and emotion than ever before. Things were looking up for her. She hadn't finished it with Ron. Not having the nerve to break his heart. She wasn't seeing Severus anyway. After that night she had avoided any physical contact that was not necessary. He seemed to understand why, but the chemistry was still there. Ron seemed obliviously to it all and was besotted with Hermione. This and something else just made things harder.

At the beginning of October, Hermione was constantly sick. She blamed it on nerves from singing and the lack of food she had. How wrong she was. After picking up Vicki form Madame Pomfrey she collapsed. Vicki ran back to Madame Pomfrey who examined her and told her that she was pregnant. No one was told and subsequently Hermione tried to forget.

September and October came and went and so did the start of November. With only 3 weeks left till the performance, people were getting excited. The whole of the community was talking about it. Many people had tickets. The whole Weasley clans were coming to watch adding extra pressure on Hermione and Ron.

Severus and Hermione would meet every free night they had to practice. Vicki would enjoy sitting and playing listening to the music. When she had moved in with Professor McGonagall, she used to cry that Hermione wasn't there to sing. This is what had made Hermione try to live again. It wasn't jus her life she had to take care of, it was her little sisters to. When she was 18 she legally adopted her sister so that no one could separate them.

The day of the Opening night came and lessons had been cancelled. Those who weren't involved had a day off, while the actors spent it going of lines and doing last minute preparations. When Hermione woke that morning, she was escorted to the stage in the grounds to be shown her dressing rooms. Ron was waiting there. She had her own private dressing room because of all the costume changes she had. Her favorite costume was the one she wore for Think of Me. It was a long silver dress, with sequins on it. It flowed form the waist down and trialed behind her. Whoever had made the costumes had done a superb job.

She entered her dressing room and Ron followed. He sat down on the sofa there. "Hermione, we need to talk." Ron said seriously. Hermione sighed. She knew this was coming. Just hadn't hoped it would be today. "We have been going out for five months and they have been some of the best of my life. I would never change a moment of that for anything. You have made me one of the happiest men on this earth. I know there is still a war going on, but when we are together it seems like a lifetime away. Please at least consider what I am about to ask." Hermione looked puzzled and confused. That is till Ron knelt on his knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. Hermione gasped "Hermione Jane Granger, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Hermione stood there shocked. She couldn't say anything. She sighed "Oh Ron I-"

"Hermione, before you say anything, will you think about this. I won't pressure you fro a decision, but think about it please."

Hermione nodded. Harry could be heard shouting Ron so he got up and left. Left alone with her thoughts, Hermione sank into the chair. She must have sat there thinking for about half an hour before a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Hermione opened the door to be greeted by Severus.

"Hermione, we need to talk"

"No, not you as well. God why today. Why today?"

"Hermione, dear what is wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing. Anyway you said we needed to talk." Hermione sat down and motioned to a chair opposite for Severus. He obliged then said "Hermione, for a while know I have had feelings for you. I know those feelings are returned. That was evident on out first practice and the night that followed. But you don't seem to realize this. You are going out with that Mr. Weasley who isn't right for you. I can't sit back and watch you with him knowing that you want me and I want you. I love you Hermione. I have never said that before to anyone, but I do. I love you, but I cant go on loving you if you are going to do this to me. Therefore I am asking you to choose. You have to choose between me and Mr. Weasley. If you choose him, I will never talk to you about this again. We will return back to student and teacher. But if you choose me I will give you everything you want and need. Don't carry on confusing yourself and Vicki, chose."

At this point Hermione was crying and angry. "GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT! I CNANNOT DEAL WITH THIS!! GET OUT" Hermione screamed. "Please, just leave me for a while. I can not handle this. GET OUT!!"

Severus was surprised by her outburst and got up and left the room as quickly as he could. Minerva who had hear her shouting, ran into the room she was in. Seeing the distraught girl in the corner, she ran to her and pulled her into a motherly hug.

"My Dear Child, what is wrong? Who were you screaming at? What has gotten you so upset?"

Hermione didn't reply, so Minerva just held her till her crying had subsided and she had calmed down.

"Thank you Minerva. I'm sorry to startle you. I am sure you will find out what is wrong in due coarse, but I can't tell you know. What time is it please?"

"Ok dear. It is 4.30. The show will start in about 90 minutes. You will need to start getting ready in about half an hour. But in the mean time Mrs. Weasley is here and Vicki is asking for you so I suggest you let the two meet and then she can sit with them during the performance."

Minerva and Hermione exited the back stage and up the grounds towards Hogwarts castle. It was mid-December so snow was already falling and covered the ground in a think layer, making it look idyllic. This was always Hermione's favorite time at Hogwarts. Due to the cold and the snow, the stage and seating area had been covered in different spells to keep it warm and the snow out.

As Hermione approached the doors to enter the castle she heard Vicki shouting after her. She stopped and turned around and saw Vicki running towards her giggling with Ginny running after her.

"Hey Vic. Are you having fun with Ginny?" her sister nodded. "Shall we go and meet Ginny's mum and dad and brothers now?" Hermione looked at Ginny to see her nodding then back at Vicki who had a big smile on her face and nodded. She picked the two year old up and carried her up the steps to meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, something that promised to be eventful.

At 5 o'clock Ginny suggested that they go and get ready. After passing Vicki to Mrs. Weasley, they both stood up and left. As they reached the door, Hermione collapsed again. She came round moments later to find Vicki and Ginny on one side and Madame Pomfrey on the other. She looked at Madam Pomfrey hoping that she would understand by the look she was giving her. She nodded her head. Performed some tests and said "Worn out the poor girl. Too much work with this production and looking after Vicki. After the performance I order strict be rest for a week" Hermione nodded understanding why she really needed the bed rest. After much fussing from everyone she said she was ok to perform and left to get changed. Everything would come to a head soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The performance had started on time and was now in full swing. The duet with Ron on all I ask of you had been hard for Hermione to perform. He had been meaning every word of it to her as Hermione and him as Ron not Raul; she just sang it to him as Christine. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. He sent her questioning lot could not get an answer from her. The curtain had just gone down and Hermione had a quick change to perform Whishing you were somehow here again. This was the piece Hermione was dreading. She had cried in almost every rehearsal of it and they had never performed it as a full cast, so no one had heard her perform it recently. Professor Flitwick said that if she cried it would be ok, because it would ass to the effect of the song or something, but Hermione didn't care. This song she was singing for her dad. No matter what anyone said.

She returned to her position and the grave yard appeared. She sang the song with such emotion that there was not a dry eye in the house at the end. As she finished there was a loud applause. The audience were captivated by the performance, sat on the edge of there seats waiting to find out what happens next. To all the actors' glee, the play was finally coming to an end. No matter how much they loved to do this, it was very tiring. It was time for the Don Juan scene. This is where Hermione and Snape would have to be close and have some sort of connection. Hermione knew that whatever happened would be real, but in practices they had just sang not done the moves, now he would be touching her and surely would be able to feel the bump she now had.

Hermione sat down on the stage as instructed. As Snape walked over to her she slowly got up ready for his embrace and touch. Snape was singing, but she couldn't hear his words.

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now_

_Has been silent_

_Silent_

_I have brought you_

_That our passions that may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Drop all defenses_

_Completely succumb to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided_

_Decided_

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end_

_Past a thought of "if" or "when"_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging fires shall flood the soul_

_What rich desire unlocks its door_

_What sweet seduction lies before us_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets_

_Will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return_

Snape know had his arms rapped around Hermione's waist. He was pulling her closer to him. She moved her head like instructed and he moved his hands to her shoulder to move up and down her arms. He hadn't made any recognition of her stomach yet, maybe it wasn't that obvious. She then began to sing:

_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears_

_Into silence_

_Silence_

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent_

_Now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided_

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion-play has now at last begun._

Snape let go of Hermione. And they walked up the staircase to the bridge on either side reaching in the middle. Snape pulled Hermione to him again and his hands wandered over her body again. The emotions appeared on her face. Visible for everyone. No one knew that those were real apart from Snape and Hermione.

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_

_When will the flames of lust consume us_

Hermione turned to face Snape and lent closer to him. He pulled her closer as it hands wandered over her back and hips again. He pulled her closer as he kissed her neck. Hermione tried to push her away a bit, but so no one could tell. He wasn't having any of it. They both sang together:

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

Snape locked eyes with Hermione. He looked into her eyes and saw the passion and emotion there. She was fighting now to escape his clutches and it took all his strength to keep her there. He wasn't going to lose her like the Phantom lost Christine.

He snag to her and her only:

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you'll want me_

_With you here_

_Beside you_

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too_

_Hermione that's all I ask of …_

This surprised everyone. Even Hermione she stood there gaping at him. Everyone forgot what was suppose to happen next. She pulled form her thoughts and she pulled the mask of his face to reveal the face of the phantom. Everyone remembered their role and things began to flow again. The hardest part for Hermione came at the end. Christine had to choose between Raoul and the phantom. Just like Hermione had to choose between Ron and Severus. She knew her lines of by heart but it didn't stop her from staling. They were acting so Severus must understand that this was not her answer. It didn't make it any less hard to say.

As the curtain came down at the end of the night Hermione took a deep breath. She could hear the applause and cheers coming form the audience. They all lined up and took a bow then left the stage.

Back in Hermione's dressing room Minerva was waiting for Hermione. She couldn't wait any longer to find out what was up with her. Everyone was worrying. She waited for her to get changed then asked her.

"Minerva, I appreciate your concern, but I can not tell you know. It will become apparent later. But I can not tell you first."

"Who must you tell then Hermione? You have been saying that for a while and nothing has come of it. I can not sit back and watch you do this to your self. Please?"

Hermione sighed in defeat. "I know I must tell them, but I am not strong enough. I have to do it today before things get worse. Please will you walk with me? They will be at the party. I just need strength form some one."

Minerva was utterly confused but agreed anyway. If it was going to help Hermione she would do anything. They walked in silence back up to the castle. As Hermione entered the Great Hall, cheers erupted. She blushed turned hugged Minerva who wished her look and walked of to find Ron. She found him talking with Neville.

"Ron, can we talk? Please?"

Ron looked at her with a smile on her face and walked with her to a corner of the hall. "Are you going to give me your answer?" Ron said happily Hermione nodded.

"Ron, you are a very special person and always will be. And I love you, but I don't love you in that way. I'm sorry Ron, but I can't marry you. I would be lying to myself, I would be lying to you and I would be lying to others as well. I cant. I'm sorry."

Ron was devastated. He looked like all the wind had been knocked out of him. "No. Hermione it's more than that. I can understand you not loving me, I have thought that for the past few months, but there is another reason why you won't marry me isn't there?" Hermione looked at her shoes not able to meet his eyes. He almost shouted it this time after getting no answer. "ISN'T THERE!" Hermione nodded and raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "TELL ME!" he demanded.

She whispered so only he could hear as they were starting to draw attention. "Ron, please. Keep your voice down. I don't want a scene."

"Tell me then!"

"I'm pregnant."

Ron was shocked "WHAT! YOU MEAN THAT. NO!"

"RONALD WEASLY. I asked you to keep your voice down. Please. Listen to me. Let me explain." Hermione glanced around the Hall for Minerva, saw her sent her a desperate look and she came running over.

"MR. WEASLEY. Please, calm down. You are drawing unwanted attention to your self."

Ron ignored her and carried on "WHO IS THE FATHER!" that got everyone's attention. Minerva looked at Hermione and saw the tears running down her cheeks. She thought I might be something like this. There were signs. Subtle ones, but signs none the less.

"Mr. Weasley. As I said before you are drawing attention to your self and Miss Granger. This is not the time or place to be having this discussion."

"I don't care if it's the time or place. Anyone and everyone can here for all I care. All I want to know is who this slut here cheated on me with so I can punch his lights out."

Hermione was hurt severely by Ron's words. "Hermione, surly this cant be good for your baby. Leave and have this conversation another time." Hermione nodded to Minerva and went to leave, but Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back. There were gasps form the crowd and shriek from Mrs. Weasley, who had never seen her son's temper reach this level.

"RONALD WEASLEY, GET YOUR HAND OF ME NOW. HOW DARE YOU!"

"HERMIONE. I WANT A SIMPLE ANSWER TO A SIMPLE QUESTION. WHO IS THAT BASTARDS FATHER?"

"Ron, I can't tell you. It would destroy everything. He doesn't even know him self. You were the first person I told." Hermione thought that Severus definitely knows now. He would be in here, waiting for her and under orders from Dumbledore to stay.

"Don't lie to me. Who is it?"

"For FUCKS SAKE. Ron I am telling the truth. We don't all lie like you. He doesn't know and I am not going to tell you. I- owww." Hermione screamed and clutched at her stomach.

"Hermione, Hermione are you ok." Asked a very worried Minerva.

"My stomach. It hurts. My baby. Please not my Baby!" cried Hermione.

Ginny had run over to support Hermione and Harry had come over to calm his friend down.

Dumbledore's voice boomed over all the commotion. "Minerva, take her to the hospital ring straight away. Everyone, please stay here. Everything will be ok. Please enjoy the rest of the party." Dumbledore finished and glanced around the room. His eyes fell upon a very concerned looking Severus. He saw him looking at him and stopped. Suddenly everything became clear to Albus. Snape was the baby's father. He motioned for Snape to follow him and they briskly walked to the infirmary.

"Headmaster I,-"

"It's ok Severus. It is all clear now. I understand a lot more now then I did a mere few hours ago. Lets just hope Hermione is ok."

"Oh god. This is my fault, Albus. I told her today she had to choose. That would have stressed her and the baby."

"Calm down Severus. It might not have helped but believe me she was already under pressure. Mr. Weasley had already asked her to marry her this morning, right before, I believe you went and gave her the ultimatum. And I am sure, the emotional strain of the songs and that argument in the great hall didn't help."

Severus nodded, but couldn't help feeling guilty. They arrived at the infirmary door to find Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, and Mr. Weasley stood there. Upon seeing them approach Ginny said "Madame Pomfrey told us to wait out here. She wouldn't let anyone but Professor McGonagall in. Vicki is already in there. She was brought up during the break of the performance when she fell asleep."

Dumbledore nodded. "I am sure we will be permitted to enter." They both walked through the door and over to the closed cubicle. "Madame Pomfrey, it is Albus and Severus. May we come in."

"My God Albus. What happened down there. Minerva said there was an argument. Don't come in I am coming out now."

Poppy emerged form the curtain covered in blood. Severus paled at the sight. "Hermione" he murmured. "Both mother and Baby will survive but there was a lot of blood loss. She has a condition where the placenta detaches form the womb. In some cases it can be deadly to both Mother and Child, but Hermione is strong and both will be fine in a few weeks."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He stood there for a moment until he heard Hermione's voice. "Did I hear someone say Severus was there?" Poppy looked at him and nodded. He entered the curtain to find a very pale and tired looking Hermione. He ran over to her and pulled into a hug. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry love. I didn't know. I would never have –"

"Severus, will you please stop this nonsense. It was not your fault. No one apart from Madame Pomfrey knew. I shouldn't have told Ron before you, but he wouldn't let me leave."

"I know. I saw. Everyone did. As long as you are ok. I cant believe it. You are having a baby." Hermione nodded then Minerva appeared in the cubicle holding a sleeping Vicki.

"Yes, she is. And I should hex you into next year for it. But, you both seem to be happy about it and happy together so I can't complain." Minerva smiled and walked out again.

Snape shifted himself so that he sat behind Hermione and she was resting on him. They talked for a while until Hermione and Snape fell asleep. When the curtains were drawn back and Poppy, Minerva and Albus came towards the bed, they all smiled at the sight before them. The sour Potions Master, dungeon bat of Hogwarts was asleep with a smile on his face, in his arms slept Hermione Granger. The woman who transformed him.


	8. Epilouge

**Well people, we have come to the end of the story. Thank you fro taking oyur time to read and reviewing. people have suggested the story br betad so if anyone wants to voluteer let me know. This is just really just something i put at the end in case i wanted to carry on with the next gernerations story. Thanks one again**

**Mrspotter24**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Every year on the anniversary of their deaths Hermione and Vicki would take flowers to the tree in Hogwarts grounds where there parent's ashes lay. Hermione had told Vicki everything when she was old enough to understand. She had told her lots of stories about her parents as well.

On Christmas day in Hermione's 7th year, Severus Snape proposed to her in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School. She happily accepted. Their first child, a girl by the name of Ruth, after Hermione's grandmother, was born on the 15th of June the following year. The day of Hermione's graduation. She was christened a month later, with Minerva and Albus as God Parents.

They were married in a small ceremony on the 24th of August next to the lake. Hermione's bride's maids were Ginny and Vicki. Albus performed the ceremony and Harry gave her away in place of her father. Remus was Snape's best man. They appeared to get on well after Hermione and Snape got together. All the Weasleys had attended, including Ron. He could hold a grudge, but after realizing that he would rather has Hermione as a best friends then nothing at all, he crawled back and apologized. She finally forgave him and they were best friends again.

Hermione was offered a job as Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, when Minerva fell ill. After she recovered, Hermione carried on teaching the younger years while Minerva took over the NEWTS and some OWL classes.

4 months after their first child was born, Hermione announced that there second baby was due the next May. They weren't not expecting the twins however. Jane and Lilly were born on the 1st of May.

Severus still lived the double life of a death eater and spy for another two years after their marriage. Harry finally defeated Voldermort on October 31st on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a short battle, although deadly. As the Horocrux's had been destroyed, it only took a short time for Harry to kill the man who had haunted his dreams for years. Those lost on the battle field were mainly Death Eaters but some of the light such as Mad Eye Moody, Kingsly Shackelbolt, Percy Weasley who died saving Ginny and others that would always be remembered.

Ginny and Harry wed on the Christmas day after the defeat of Voldermort at the Burrow. On the 6th of September the following year, their first child as well as Hermione and Severus 4th were born at Hogwarts. James Sirius Potter and Jonathan Severus Snape became best friends and inseparable.

Hermione and Severus went on to have two more boys and another girl in the following 10 years.

When Vicki turned 11, she was sent her Hogwarts letter. She was sorted into Gryffindor much to her sisters and Aunty Minnie's delight. Hermione and Severus children were all sorted into Gryffindor apart from Ruth who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Much to Severus' disgust.

Now, 20 years after the first Performance of Phantom of The Opera, Hogwarts was showing it again. Helen, Hermione and Snape's youngest daughter was Christine Daae and had a voice the rivaled her mothers. Hermione and Severus sat amongst the other teachers as the curtain went up and another era began.

edmHemrione nodded. Then looked at him in the eys. "I'm Pregnant \Ron


End file.
